1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having an overhang portion and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
These days, the electronic industry trends to manufacture products at reduced costs with high reliability in such a way as to accomplish light weight, miniaturization, high speed operation, multi-functionality and high performance. A package assembly technology is considered as one of important technologies for achieving the purpose of designing such products.
The package assembly technology is to protect, from outside circumstances, a semiconductor chip having integrated circuits formed therein and to easily mount the semiconductor chip to a substrate so that operational reliability of the semiconductor chip can be secured. In the package assembly technology, as one of schemes for electrically connecting a semiconductor chip and a substrate, a wire bonding scheme in which the semiconductor chip and the substrate are electrically connected with each other using conductive wires is used.